Tysius Industries
Tysius Industries is a manufacturer of small to mid-sized transport spacecraft founded in 1932 by young turian entrepreneur Adiratus Belar. Its headquarters and original production facilities are located on Digeris, although the corporation's infrastructure has since spread throughout most of Inner Council Space. History At the time of its founding in 1932, Tysius Industries was the only purely turian alternative to state-run transport ship manufacturers. Initially struggling to account for expenses, the corporation was finally able to make use of its quasi-monopoly when funding from a pair of private investors allowed Tysius to ramp up production and significantly increase its profits. While enjoying growing success especially among turian customers in the coming decades, early Tysius models suffered from poor production quality and frequent mechanical failures due to the corporation's low-cost market strategy. Following an unusually high number of injuries and fatalities caused by Tysius products, the turian government initiated an investigation of the corporation's production facilities, but a substantial shift in priorities concerning the second series of Tysius spacecraft saved the manufacturer from more serious legal trouble. A new minimalist design philosophy allowed second series ships to feature more safety equipment and an overall higher production quality while still being sold at a lower price than comparable government- or asari-produced ships. However, it was only Tysius' third generation of spacecraft that established the corporation as the galaxy's leading manufacturer of small transport craft, owing to the ships' great balance of cost, quality, and efficiency. Adored by employers and hated by pilots due to its barebones construction but outstanding productivity, the Tysius 449 became the poster child of the current series, obliterating sales records both within and outside the corporation. In the late 2000s and early 2100s, Tysius greatly expanded its product range after the establishment of several subsidiaries. With the help of TYS-M and Tysius X, the corporation delved into the military and mid-size transport sectors respectively, while Tysius Driveworks and the newly acquired firm Calverian FTL allowed independent production of both sub-light and FTL propulsion systems. Since then, Tysius' innovative drive has stagnated under current CEO Deria Arvadecon, which, however, hasn't impacted the corporation's market dominance. Today, Tysius' fifth and so far most expansive series of spacecraft is in production, while the reveal of the sixth generation is scheduled for the late 2190s. Production Models 200 Series '''(First Generation) * Tysius 229 * Tysius 249 * Tysius 299 '''300 Series (Second Generation) * Tysius 319 * Tysius 329FR * Tysius 349 * Tysius 399 400 Series '(Third Generation) * Tysius 419 * Tysius 449 * Tysius 489 * Tysius 489B * Tysius 499 '''500 Series '(Fourth Generation) * Tysius 519 * Tysius 519R * Tysius 549 * Tysius 589 * Tysius 599 * Tysius 599B * Tysius 500X (Tysius X) '600 Series '(Fifth Generation) * Tysius 619 * Tysius 619R * Tysius 619K * Tysius 649 * Tysius 689 * Tysius 699 * Tysius 699B * Tysius 699B2 * Tysius 600X (Tysius X) * Tysius 600XT (Tysius X) '''Special Models * Tysius 400 Anniversary * Tysius 600 Anniversary * Tysius XFR (Tysius X) * Tysius X1 (Tysius X) * Tysius Apparitus Category:Corporations Category:Spacecraft Manufacturers Category:Tysius Industries